thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Romano (Comics)
Jenny Romano is the girlfriend of Jackie Estacado and grew up with him in her childhood. She was murdered by Frankie Franchetti after Jackie retired from his service. In his grief, Jackie killed Franke by leading him to a warehouse and burnt him alive. After Jackie rewrote the universe, he brings back Jenny, making her the mother of Hope and his wife. Biography Early Life Jenny grew up in Saint Garards orphanage, New York together with Jackie Estacado. Jackie developed a close relationship with Jenny and would look after her while they were on the streets together. Whenever anyone hurt or abused Jenny, even orphanage officials, Jackie would become violent towards her abusers and would not rest until he put them in the hospital. At the age of six, Jackie was recruited into mafia by Frankie Franchetti leaving Jenny behind in the orphanage. Over the years they keep being friends with Jenny eventually leaving the Saint Garards and becoming a bartender. Coming of Age As Jackie awakened his Darkness powers, Jenny is kidnapped by Sonatine as guarantee that Jackie will do everything he asks if he keeps her in his possession. At Liberty Island, Sonatine interrogates Jenny as to why Jackie cares about her so much. He finds about their back story and the feelings she has for Jackie. Jenny and Sonatine then watch the conversation between Jackie and Frankie through a magical pool of water. Jenny blames Sonatine for putting Jackie with mobster and thus making him into a killer. Sonatine reveals that his plan was to ensure that Jackie would become a strong host for Darkness and wouldn't waste his power unlike his father Danny. Jenny then overhears as Jackie tells that he couldn't have any sexual relationship with her as he sees her as sister. Furious Jenny yells at Sonatine to turn the vision pool off. Wenders then interrupts them saying that the Angelus's Familiar has escaped. The next day Sonatine and the Brotherhood of The Darkness meet with Jackie. Sonatine brings Jenny with him and he notices Wenders to be nervous. Right on time, Jackie comes with The Angelus appearing just behind him. Jackie then commands Wenders to drop a smoke bomb at Angelus. He then grabs Angelus and drags her into a dark room in brotherhood HQ. Meanwhile, Wenders frees Jenny from her chains much to Sonatine's confusion. Wenders tries to get Jenny on the boat, saying that if he doesn't a monster in his pants will bite of his genitalia. Jenny instead grabs the chains and runs back on the island. As Sonatine watches the fight between Angelus Jackie, as Jenny attacks him with a chain. She blinds Sonatine and then beats up him. Sonatine then blinds her with his amulet, making her to fall into the room. Jackie sees this and catches her in time. Because of using all the life force of her champion, her host dies, forcing Angelus to run away in search of a new host. Later that day, Jenny reveals that Sonatine has shown the conversation Jackie had with Frankie Franchetti. Unable to watch Jackie to be overtaken by darkness inside of him, Jenny decides to leave the city, much to Jackie's regret. Wyrmwood As she left New York, Jenny got trapped in a cursed town of Wyrmwood. She manages to reach a phone booth and calls Jackie for help, but he doesn't answer. The monsters then break the booth and attack Jenny. As Jackie and his guide Mandolin come to the town looking for Jenny, Emil Cruikshank, the sheriff of Wyrmwood and Jedidiah McMahon, the major of the town, reveal to have taken her as hostage and threaten to kill her. Jedidiah tells that many centuries ago, Antonio Estacado built a settlement on the land of Wyrmwood. Antonio was planning to release The Darkness here in order to get rid of it. Differently from other hosts, Antonio didn't learned how to control his power and once released, The Darkness slaughtered everyone in Wyrmwood. Antonio then left the town, but The Darkness left a small part in Wyrmwood, causing all the denizens to be immortal, but also bind to the town, never able to leave its premise. Jedidiah reveals that Jackie could free them so they could remake the world in the image of Wyrmwood. Jackie refuses to do that and instead kills Emill, freeing Jenny from their grasps. He then asks Mandolin and Jenny to get to his car, while Jackie tries to suck up the town and its denizens into himself. While he manages to absorb the town, the cursed souls manage to escape. That night, Jackie asks Jenny to stay, but she refuses, saying that she's leaving because she wants to find herself and not because of him. After kissing Jackie on a cheek, Jenny leaves again. Gotham Jenny then goes to Gotham and starts to work at a homeless people shelter. Jackie calls her and asks Jenny to meet him at a precinct. When Jackie decides to gives himself in to the Gotham police Commissioner Gordon for the committed murders in the city, Frankie mistakenly thinks that he there to rat him out. Frankie attacks the precinct in order to kill Jackie and Jenny. He manages to confront Jenny on the precincts rooftop and tries to shoot her, but is stopped by Batman. Jackie then attacks Batman out of the shadows and the two fight, while Frankie takes Jenny as a hostage. Batman then shines bright light at Jackie and attacks Frankie, making him to push Jenny off the rooftop. With the help of Jackie's Darklings, Batman manages to catch Jenny. Cherub Hostile After Gotham, Jenny met with Robert Bearclaw and fell in love with him, even becoming her fiancee. She starts to work at a local bar where she meets with Jackie. They have warm reunion and Jackie reveals that he's going to turn in evidence against Frankie Franchetti to the police. Jenny is proud of Jackie for finally doing the right thing. As Jackie and Robert get into a fight with each other, Jenny intervenes revealing herself to be Bearclaw's fiancee. Jackie tries to accustom to the revelation. Bearclaw reveals that only Jackie can stop the threat of Cherub Hostile, but he's not prepared. After some consideration, Jackie agrees to help him in order to learn more about how to control the Darkness. They both sit near a campfire and travel to ethereal plane while Capris Castiglione keeps watch over their bodies. Capris contemplates whatever to have sex with Jackie in order to get the Darkness for herself and then kisses him, but quickly decides not as only Jackie can stop Cherub Hostile. Suddenly, Jenny appears and points a shotgun to her head, warning her not to do anything could harm Jackie. Capris says that she would never do something that could hurt Bearclaw. Then they contemplate whatever Jackie will manage to stop Cherub Hostile before dawn. Eventually, Jackie and Robert return back from the ethereal plane and summons the Army of Darklings to kill the Cherub Hostile. After the fight Jackie and Jenny go separate ways. Death After Frankie is released from prison, he tracks down Jenny and kills her. Resurrection After Jackie collects all the Thirteen Artifacts and kills his daughter, Hope Pezzini, Jackie rewrites the universe making it so that Jenny has not only never died, but also married him and conceived Hope with him. Jenny befriends Jackie's accountant, Dean, who begins to reveal information on Jackie's illegal activities to Jenny, like using the Darkness to kill mobsters, who attacked him. When Jackie comes back home, Jenny is furious with him. Jenny reveals that she knows that Jackie killed two people last night. Jackie explains that they were Bulgarians, part of a mob in Eastern Europe and managed to get their weapons through the security. He was unarmed and thus had no choice, but to kill them by using the Darkness. Jenny doesn't care and gives him an ultimatum. Either Jackie gets rid of the Darkness or she will take Hope and leave him. After hearing this, Jackie clenches his fists. When Jenny asks him if he's going to hit her now, Jackie in shock realizes that he was about to hit her. With the help from Aram, Jackie gets rid of the Darkness and then goes to meet Jenny in the garden. He says that he no longer has the Darkness in him, but Jenny doesn't believe him and asks Jackie to give her time to think. She then asks Jackie to go look for Hope as she's been looking for her cat Bastet. Later that day, Jenny forces Jackie to sleep in the guest room. Before Jackie leaves, she asks him to read a bedtime story for Hope. The next day, Jenny comes to see Bastet, which Hope found under her bed. As Jenny checks it, she finds the cat to be missing half of its body. Jenny screams and Jackie runs to check on them. Under Hope's bed he finds three Darkling kittens. Much to Jenny's objections, Hope decides to keep them. Jackie also doesn't believe what Jenny saw, regarding the dismembered Bastet, thinking that she just imagined it. Later, Jenny comes to check on Hope and sees her left arm rotting away. Although Hope says its nothing, Jenny decides to take her to their family doctor. After Jenny sees Hope's rotting arm, she takes her to their family doctor, Rosemary Wallace. When she shows Hope's infected arm, the doctor only sees the scratch from the cat. In order to calm Jenny down, the doctor prescribes antibiotics for Hope. After the doctor checks her, Hope manages to sneak out into an alleyway were she and her mother are captured by mobsters sent by Valko Balakov. Realizing that something is wrong Hope's nanny Charlotte calls Jackie and together with their driver run to their aid. The driver is shot, but Charlotte grabs the gun and confronts the captors alone. She then proceeds to take them down. Moments later, Jackie arrives to the scene. Furious he nearly beats up to death one of the mobsters. He's stop by Wilson who insists that alive the mobster will be much more valuable. Meanwhile, Dean checks on Jenny and asks if she is okay. Jackie then approaches his family, but is stopped by Hope who says that he will get blood on Jenny. The same day, the Doppelganger seduces Jenny and they have a sexual intercourse. Unknown to them, Jackie witnesses their act. In the morning, disturbed of what he saw, Jackie asks Jenny are they're going to be okay after the last night. Jenny answers that she hopes so, but he needs to give her more time to think. Before leaving she asks Jackie to check out the wall that started to rot in their bedroom. At night, Jackie expresses that tonight he wants sleep together with Jenny if she wishes too, but she says that she needs more time. At her bedroom, Jenny stays awake during the entire night, clutching their family picture in her hands. Mental Decline The next day, Jenny hallucinates being overrun by bugs. Jackie calms her down and Jenny decides to have a rain shower. Later, Jenny undergoes a mental breakdown and begins to break things in her room. As Jackie comes to check on her, he finds her arguing with Charlotte, claiming that she isn't Estacado, but Romano. Jackie then decides to call the doctor to Erewhon. After arriving, the doctor takes a blood sample from Hope and checks the mental health of Jenny. The next day, the Doppelganger spends some time with Jenny in their garden. Jenny then goes to her bedroom, takes some sleeping pills and goes to sleep. Later, after hearing noises in her room, Jenny wakes up only to see Valko Balakov, Hope in her Darkness form, Aram, Jackie and the Doppelganger. Aram calms her down by using hypnosis on her, causing her to relive the best moment in her life, when she met Jackie. Later, Jenny with Hope and the Doppelganger enjoy sunrise. With Jenny and Hope now in his care, the Doppelganger announces that because they created this world in the first place, they can do whatever they want with it. In the next few days, Jenny's mental health continues to decline. She begins to play with Hope's dolls. When Tom Judge and Tilly Grimes come to Erewhon in order to investigate the strange anomaly inside the house, they find unstable Jenny who plays with her dolls. Hope notices them, but Tom tries to calms her down saying that they won't hurt them. She doesn't believe them and proceeds to attack Tom. The two begin to fight as Tilly tries to approach Jenny. During the fight, Tom kills Hope's kittens, enraging her. Meanwhile, as Tilly touches Jenny she's overwhelmed by all the information and gets a stroke. She then pleads Tom to get her out of here. At this moment, the Doppelganger returns home and attacks Tom. Tom tries to burn him, but it doesn't work as the Doppelganger doesn't have a faith in anything. Finally the fight is stopped by Jenny who ignores the Doppelganger's objections, screams at him to let Tom and Tilly go. The Doppelganger complies and lets them to leave. Later Hope finds Jenny in the garden holding a dead peacock in her hands. She says that something came out of the woods and killed the birds. Hope decides to bring Jenny back home and tells the guards to inform the Doppelganger about what happened. When Hope returns from the woods, she lays besides sleeping Jenny and cries. As Jenny continues to play with her daughters toys, Hope orders her to stop and uses her powers to scare Jenny. She then calms Jenny down and tells her about the Old Ones being angels that will bring paradise to Earth when she calls them. Jenny then asks to call them now, but Hope tells that soon she will. The Doppelganger then comes in and tells Hope to take care of Jenny as Aram has returned. When Jackie takes back the Darkness, he goes to check on Jenny. This time, she recognises Jackie and hugs him. Jenny last seen in the presence of Jackie and Hope, as the Ancient Ones begin to enter their world. Personality Jenny is very warm and kind person, even to complete strangers. Although looking fragile, she can take care of herself. Jenny was even able to beat up Sonatine after been freed from her chains. She develops a crush for Jackie as he protected her from harm in the orphanage. Although she never reveals her true emotions for him to Jackie. After seeing Jackie conversation with Frankie as he tells that he couldn't have any sexual relationship with her as he sees her as sister and his dark, violent side, Jenny decides to distance herself from and leaves the city. Trivia * She appears in The Darkness game series. Gallery Hugv3RCO009 w 1468780110.jpg|Jenny in The Darkness\Batman crossover Kidn1.jpg|Jenny kidnapped by Frankie Mgdal8.jpg|Jenny's grave in the alternate future Thedoppel29.jpg|Jenny taking Hope to a doctor Thedoppel4.jpg|Jenny taking some sleeping pills Thedoppel59.jpg|Jenny approached by Valko Balakov Rapture7.jpg|Jenny playing a tea party with Hope's toys Rabbitwhite7.jpg|Jenny holding her dead peacock Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human